


Accidently in Love

by Darkshines1984



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 15:17:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13707120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkshines1984/pseuds/Darkshines1984
Summary: Charity tries to understand how and when she became attached enough to Vanessa Woodfield to even contemplate asking her on a date.





	Accidently in Love

 

For some explicable reason Charity was up, dressed, and sat all alone at the breakfast table at 8.30am in the morning. Noah had left for school half an hour before and since then she had been cradling a cup of tea that she hadn't even taken a sip from. She didn't know what had come over her. No well that wasn't true, Vanessa Woodfield had come over her...several times in fact...on several separate occasions.

That wasn't the issue though. Charity was more than happy with the occasional sex they had, because despite the fact Vanessa had been thoroughly in the closet before Charity got her claws into her, the small blonde had turned out to be a complete firecracker in bed. In fact, the vet had turned out to be a firecracker full stop. That was the problem that Charity was wrestling with.

Usually, when Charity wanted someone, she clicked her fingers and got exactly what she desired. Usually that involved money or something else advantageous. Vanessa was a single mum on a vet's wage, there was no great advantage to chasing her. There was no obvious reason for her to keep going back to the smaller woman except for the fact she wanted her in her bed on a much more regular basis. It would also be nice if Vanessa actually stayed for long enough in the morning to have a cup of tea and a piece of toast with her, rather than slinking off before Charity was even awake yet.

Vanessa had been resistant to her attempts at engagement recently. In fact, she had blown Charity off twice, publicly and rather harshly, in two days. Attempting to wind Vanessa up to get her to play with her was literally JUST winding Vanessa up. The usual tried and trusted method just wasn't working and that was...well...shit. The vet had even shouted in Charity's face that she was boring her yesterday. That had landed its mark and hurt more than Charity had expected. The night this had all started, when they had been locked in the Woolpack cellar together, Vanessa had snipped at her it had been quite thrilling. It certainly hadn't stung.

Charity had told the other woman that she had taken worse from people she had cared about more than Vanessa. At some point in the last three months the tiny blonde rocket woman had worked her way into Charity's head and she found that she did care about what Vanessa thought of her. She cared quite a bit.

Not that she thought Vanessa actually meant that she was bored of 'them', just Charity's attitude. She was aware that it was all her fault and that is why she had taken it on the chin and not tried to argue back. Vanessa deserved better than the way she had been treating her, but she didn't have a route two. What the hell did normal people do when they wanted to spend time with someone? Why the hell was she even thinking about it? What had Vanessa done to her?

The blonde pushed herself up out of the chair and tossed the contents of her cold drink in the sink. It wasn't a brew she needed anyway, she could do with a strong coffee to kick-start her. Just as she was reaching to put the kettle on again she spotted the object of her thoughts out of the window. Vanessa still had thirty minutes before work, Charity didn't need to open the pub for another couple of hours...they could get coffee...together. Normal people did things like that!

Completely ignoring the fact that the vet was with her father...who would probably rather poke his own eyes out than see his precious daughter 'degrade' herself with Charity Dingle, the blonde grabbed her black coat and shot out the door in their direction.


End file.
